This invention relates to security devices and more specifically to devices which detect unauthorized removal of products displayed on retailers shelves.
Theft of expensive electronic devices is a continuing problem faced by most retailers in the retail industry. In particular, audiovisual products such as video cassette recorders (or VCRs) command a very high price and are likely targets for theft. In response to this social ailment, most retailers have invested in expensive electronic security and/or anti-theft devices for monitoring the status of in-house equipment which is currently on display for inspection by the consuming public.
Existing anti-theft devices are cumbersome to install and require a customized electrical connection to monitor and detect disconnection and/or removal of audio/visual electronic devices displayed on retailers' shelves. Other security systems include tracking devices attached to electronic equipment which act as an electronic key to trigger an alarm when the equipment is taken through an electronic gateway or arch near the exit of the store.
An electronic anti-theft security device which does not require special or customized connections to electronic merchandise displayed on retailers' shelves will enable the retailer to monitor unauthorized removal of electronic equipment and more specifically to determine when one of those devices has been removed or disconnected from its installation location.